Hatsuharu Has A Sick Day
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: Read title for summary...genre 2 crime? complete-sort of?


Kyo's P.O.V

Standing in the kitchen alone, with a sick Hatsuharu Sohma, isn't one of the safest places you could be. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, and he's sweet too, but it's just not one of the best ideas ever.

Let me take a moment to explain. Hatsuharu, or Haru for short, is sick. Now let us wonder how prone you are to get a Black Haru out of it's shell if Haru's sick. Still don't understand? Let me break it down. Haru has a dark side, and if Haru's sick, that means it's easier for him to get angry. When Haru is angry his dark side, "Black" Haru, comes out. That's when things get rough, and the sweet cow you once knew, turned into an evil bull. When Haru's sick, you want to watch out. Hatori (our private doctor of the Sohma family), has warned us, that when Haru is sick and turns to Black Haru, he won't just be an asshole that can beat the shit out of you, but someone who could do something more sinister. He'll do something, so that when he wakes up, he'll regret it for the rest of his life. I've seen this once. Haru was sick, but persisted on going to school anyway. One of the other students pissed him off, and the kid never woke up. Ever. As in dead. I gulped down the last of the water I had been drinking, and dropped the porcelain cup into the sink next to me. It landed with a loud **thud!** Haru eyed me angrily, and groaned.

"Do you have to be so loud? I have a frigging headache!" I raised my hands in defense.

"I just put a damn cup in the sink!" I suddenly realized I was screaming again. Something flashed in his eyes, and I saw the struggle for him to keep the beast contained. Well? What did I tell you? Prone! I tried to soften my features, to look less threatening, but I don't think it worked. Damn. He bowed his head for a moment, before looking up at me. I saw the threatening red, growing there. _Hello Black Haru. How are you?_ Fuck, I'm screwed. Every time he goes black, he never has that look, only that one time at school. Shit. I ended up backing away, being oblivious to the wall behind me. When I felt it press against my back, I realized I had cornered myself. Haru looked at me, amusement working its way into his face. He threw his head back, for a moment laughing.

"What's the matter Kyo-Kyo?" He prompted.

"Don't call me that!" I growled, momentarily forgetting my predicament. Haru stuck his arm out, leaning it on the wall beside me, as I tried to move away.

"Going somewhere, stupid cat?"

"I'm not . . .!" I sighed. "I guess not." I tried to play it cool as the rest of me dove, head first, into panic mode.

"Well that's good." He laughed again, sending chills up my spine. Then I realized. _No way! A death of a Sohma, caused by a Sohma? Not possible! He wouldn't hurt me if he wanted to!_ I moved his arm away, but he grabbed mine. He was squeezing tight, starting to softly rip my skin open with his fingernails. I hissed, trying to pry my arm from him. I slowly grew more and more panicked, and I felt my skin begin to crawl. Soon fur was sprouting out of my skin, and I fell in a heap of my clothes on the kitchen floor. He bent down picking me up, and cooing threats into my feline ears. I squirmed, clawing and scratching up the pale skin on his arms. His grip never faltered. Despite my rationalities, I was scared.

"No! Let go Haru!" I shrieked, growing more aggravated yet scared, by the second. Then I meowed! I fucking meowed out of fear! How pathetic I must have sounded! Just then, Shigure chose this time to waltz in, in his brown/grey robe. "Shigure, help me!" He stood there for a moment, just watching. Then he smiled. The bastard smiled, when I am in the arms of a potential threat to my life!

"Hello Hatsuharu, Kyo." He nodded, in our direction.

"Hey shigure." Black Haru said in that annoying ass, cocky voice of his. Shigure took a step back. For the record, when Haru goes black his voice is like knives, threatening to cut you open. Shigure's eyes widened, as he looked into Haru's.

"Yes Shigure! He's Black Haru!" I shouted at him. I felt my skin begin to crawl, once more, and for once was thankful for the limited time. I felt my body stretch itself out. Hatsuharu held me tighter, and closer. Then in a puff of orange smoke, I was no longer Kyo the cat. I struggled to move from Haru's arms, but he wouldn't have it. I struggled to get free, but to no avail. I felt the rustling of his shirt, as he bent down close to me. That's when I remembered how naked I was. I mean yeah, everyone in the room is a guy, but Hatsuharu is not the straightest guy I've met. Also, I think he's taken my fancy, and what better way to promote "things" other than Black Haru who has taken my fancy! I felt his breath hot on my ear.

"You have a beautiful body." I shivered, realizing "things" just might happen. "It would be a shame if something happened to it." My eyes widened.

"What? What's he saying, Kyo?" Shigure questioned. I paid no attention.

"What k-kind of . . ." I gulped. "Something?" I could feel the smirk on his face, emanating off the walls, reflecting his darkness. I struggled harder.

"I guess, your gonna have to wait and see."

"Shigure! Don't just stand there like an idiot!" I screamed. "Hatsuharu Sohma! LET. ME. GO!" I pushed myself away from him. I felt ugly and disgusting being held so close to him, you know, naked. Surprisingly, he let me go. I backed up, away from him, at the same time, trying to hide myself. I felt my cheeks burning. Shigure and I, side-by-side, started to back up out of the room, not taking our eyes off of him. Just as we got to the door, I heard something huffing behind us. Shigure and I slowly turned around, to be faced with a fairly large, may I say **angry** bull. I found myself slowly backing away.

"I'm afraid, you aren't leaving." I turned around, to see Haru pretty much in my face.

"Uh . . . well we should, I don't know, take this outside?" I suggested. _Where I could run away, till you cool down._ But I wasn't really going to say that. He thought for a moment, cocking his head as he did so.

"Hmm, yes. I could do those . . . "things" in a more open environment, and we also wouldn't be destroying the house." He giggled at the last part. I gulped. Suddenly it didn't seem like such a great idea.

Shigure's P.O.V

_High school girls! High school girls! All for me, high school girls!_ I thought, walking down the hall of the house. I told Tohru Honda that I would that I would get her things from school. She thought I was being nice. I wasn't about to tell her I wanted to spy on her fellow classmates. My stomach growled at such an intense rate, I turned to the kitchen for a snack. Walking through the door, I saw Hatsuharu holding an orange cat, that was trying to claw his arm.

"Shigure! Help me!" Kyo shouted. I laughed. _Hatsuharu just told him about his undying love for Kyo. How cute!_

"Ahh young love." I mumbled under my breath, careful for them not to hear me. "Hello Hatsuharu, Kyo." I nodded at them, before turning to the fridge.

"Hello Shigure." The voice stopped me cold. It wasn't Hatsuharu's voice anymore. It was Black Haru's. I turned around, looking at him. The look in his eyes, however, wasn't Black Haru's either. It was the look he had at his school. Yuki told me all about it. I was frozen for a second, until Cat Kyo pulled me back.

"Yes Shigure! He's Black Haru!" But I knew he knew this version was worse. Then he turned back to just Kyo. Haru whispered something in his ear, causing his eyes to widen.

"What is it? What's he saying?" I shouted at him. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that I spoke.

"W-what kind of . . ." He visibly gulped. "Something?" I froze. _Shit._

"You're just gonna have to wait and see." He spoke softly, but so both of us could hear it. He was taunting us.

"Shigure! Don't just stand there like an idiot!" I wanted to help him, but I couldn't. "Hatsuharu Sohma, LET. ME. GO!" Seconds ticked by, before he finally did. I was surprised, but I wasn't going to argue. Kyo backed up, next to me, attempting to cover himself. His cheeks were pretty much two tomatoes. We were both backing up, to the door. I kept my eyes trained on him. We were probably about an inch from the door, when I heard huffing. Slowly turning around, Kyo and I, came face-to-face with a quite large bull.

"I'm afraid you're not leaving." His voice cut through me like knives. _What did I do? I didn't piss him off, Kyo did! _But yet I know, it's merely me being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**I bet your all wondering: "What happens next?" Right? Am I right? Well I honestly don't know. And yes I realize being the author I should probably have an idea how it's going to end, but I'm just not going to finish it. I just really don't want to. I give you permission to finish it in your way if you want *cough* Coconutlove47 *cough cough* . So I hope you enjoyed, sorry for the disappointment but oh well!**


End file.
